1. Field
Embodiments according to the present invention relate to an organic electroluminescent display device and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of requirements for display devices have been increasing as the information society evolves. Accordingly, researches have been in progress for liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission display devices (FEDs), electrophoretic display devices (EPDs), organic electroluminescent devices, and the like.
An organic light emitting display uses an organic light emitting device (e.g., organic light emitting diode (OLED)), which generates light by recombination of electrons provided from a cathode and holes provided from an anode.
The organic light emitting display has rapid response speed and excellent luminance, and can implement low-voltage driving and implement all colors of a visible region so as to meet diversified tastes of modern people.
The organic light emitting display includes a power supply wire which supplies power to a plurality of sub pixels located at crossing regions of gate wires and data wires which cross each other. The power supply wire serves as a terminal of a storage capacitor for storing data transferred through a wire and also as a passage through which a current flowing through a driving transistor is stably discharged to the outside.
In the case of a large screen, a voltage drop is generated by the resistance of the power supply wire such that voltage may not be applied uniformly to pixels, and luminance may vary in the display. When the voltage drop (IR drop) which is generated in the power supply wire is small, image quality on a display panel may be uniform. As a result, the resistance of the power supply wire should be minimized by a method of maximizing a line width of the power supply wire as a method for enhancing the uniformity of the image quality.
However, in a layout configuration of an array unit, as the line width of the power supply wire increases, a possibility that a short-circuit will occur among various wires made of metallic materials such as the power supply wire, data wires, or other wires increases. Therefore, there is a limit to increasing the line width of the power supply wire.